The present invention relates to a sports training device, and more particularly to one which may be used to train athletes and other people who are interested in improving their peripheral perception, footwork, and upper body and head agility.
One problem encountered in training athletes for such sports as basket ball, tennis, boxing and football is the necessity to improve their capabilities in physical perception, footwork and upper body and head agility. While there are many physical training devices available for improving an athlete's bodily strength and endurance, there are few, if any, which are adapted towards the improvement of the capabilities in these other areas, even though such an improvement may be just as important for outstanding performance in these sports. It has been recognized that if an athlete's capabilities can be improved in these other areas, superior performance may be achieved in competition and the subject invention is adapted towards such an improvement.